What would he do ?
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Et si ce n'était pas Spock, qui était descendu dans le volcan sur Nibiru, mais Jim ? Comment aurait réagit le Vulcain ? Aurait-il sauvé son Capitaine ? Ou l'aurait-il laissé mourir ?


Cet OS marque mes premiers pas sur le fandom Star Trek, du moins en tant qu'auteur... Parce que j'ai dévoré pas mal de fic, avant de finalement en écrire x)

Il se place au tout début du film _Star Trek : Into Darkness_ , donc évitez de lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu ! ^^

Je pense qu'il peut être vu comme un pré-slash si vous shippez le Spirk (ce qui n'est pas mon cas, pas du tout... Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas crédible, mais je pouvais essayer, non ? xD)

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire !

* * *

 **What would he do ?**

* * *

- _If Spock were here and I were there,_ what would he do ?

 _\- He'd let you die._

oOoOo

\- Nous venons de recevoir un message de Starfleet, Capitaine, intervint Uhura. Il nous demande d'aller observer l'évolution d'un monde qui a été découvert il y a une cinquantaine d'année.

\- Quelle planète ? s'enquit Jim.

\- Nibiru, répondit Nyota.

\- Jamais entendu parler, fit le blond. Mais allons-y. Uhura, transférez les coordonnés à Sulu.

\- Je les ai, Capitaine, indiqua le pilote après quelques secondes. A vitesse de distorsion maximum, nous y serons dans un peu moins d'une heure.

\- Alors allons-y, ordonna Kirk. Appelez-moi quand on sera proche de sortir de la distorsion, je vais en profiter pour aller manger un morceau.

Le blond se leva de son fauteuil, entrant dans le turbolift et prenant la direction du mess. En entrant dans la pièce quasiment vide – il n'y avait que deux Enseignes à une table – il commanda une salade de fruit au synthétiseur – Bones le tannait depuis des mois pour qu'il mange moins gras – et s'installa au fond de la pièce, heureux d'être un peu au calme.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, son communicateur sonna :

\- Ici Sulu, Capitaine, nous arrivons en orbite de Nibiru, lui dit le pilote.

\- J'arrive, répondit Jim.

Le blond se leva, adressant un signe de tête à ses hommes avant de sortir de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait sur la passerelle, se réinstallant dans son fauteuil de commandement.

\- Spock ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Son Premier Officier, qui pianotait sur ses consoles, se tourna vers lui, prêt à faire son rapport :

\- D'après les relevés, le développement de la civilisation présente sur Nibiru est tout à fait normal. Il y a cinquante ans, ils étaient nomades et il semblerait qu'ils se soient enfin établis dans plusieurs campements, en communauté. Cependant…

Le Vulcain sembla hésiter, ce qui se fit se redresser le blond. Parce que Spock n'hésitait _jamais_.

\- Oui ? fit-il, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Je détecte une activité anormale du volcan présent sur la planète, finit par reprendre le scientifique. Si mes informations sont exactes – et il n'y aucune raison qu'elle ne le soit pas – le volcan va entrer en éruption dans une douzaine d'heures. Une éruption telle que la planète entière deviendra inhabitable.

Le Capitaine se figea quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de choses.

\- Peut-on faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Capitaine, la Première Directive est –

\- La Première Directive nous interdit d'intervenir dans le développement de civilisations qui ne sont pas assez avancé technologiquement parlant pour voyager dans l'espace, je le sais Spock. Mais là, on parle de la destruction d'un monde tout entier, pas d'une petite catastrophe. Je refuse de rester là sans rien faire. Il suffira de ne pas nous faire voir.

Son Second le fixa quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça :

\- Je demande la permission de me retirer dans le laboratoire pour essayer de trouver une solution, Capitaine.

\- Accordé, répondit Kirk. Tenez-moi au courant, je vous prie.

Le Vulcain acquiesça juste avant d'entrer dans le turbolift.

Et l'attente commença.

Deux heures après que Spock soit parti, Bones se présenta sur le pont, se dirigeant vers le Capitaine.

\- Alors, il paraît qu'un volcan est sur le point d'exploser sur Nibiru ? dit-il.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna son ami.

\- Tout se sait, sur ce vaisseau, se contenta de répondre le médecin.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne releva pas.

\- Spock cherche une solution, dit-il à la place.

\- Je me disais bien que tu ne resterais pas sans rien faire, soupira Leonard, et il leva les mains en voyant le regard noir du blond. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal, au contraire. Laisser toute une civilisation être détruite, très peu pour moi.

Le Capitaine acquiesça, heureux que son ami soit de son avis.

\- Bon, je retourne à l'infirmerie, j'ai du boulot, moi.

Le médecin sortit rapidement, et le silence revint sur la passerelle. Pendant les heures suivantes, Jim se rendit plusieurs fois devant le laboratoire de son Second – lequel était concentré sur ses écrans – se rendit deux fois au mess, regarda lui-même les relevés effectués, et alla même rendre visite à Bones dans l'infirmerie. Il détestait attendre sans rien faire, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre en attendant les nouvelles de Spock.

Ce n'est que deux heures avant l'éruption que le Vulcain le contacta, il le rejoignit donc dans son labo.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il de suite en entrant.

Près de Spock se trouvait une mallette, avec plusieurs appareils à l'intérieur, que Jim n'avait jamais vu.

\- J'ai trouvé une solution, répondit l'Officier Scientifique. Grâce à une bombe à fusion froide, il serait possible d'arrêter l'éruption.

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils :

\- Il suffira de larguer la bombe dans le volcan ?

\- Non, répondit Spock. L'explosion doit avoir lieu dans la caldera, exactement 13 secondes avant l'éruption.

\- Si je comprends bien, il faut que quelqu'un descende dans ce volcan pour placer la bombe.

\- C'est exact, Capitaine, acquiesça le Vulcain. Et étant donné que c'est moi qui ai créé cette bombe, il est logique que ce soit moi qui descende dans le volcan.

\- Hors de question, refusa de suite son supérieur. Je m'en chargerais.

\- Capi –

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Spock, le coupa Jim, il est impensable que je vous envoie dans ce volcan, vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est non négociable.

Le blond ne laissa pas son Second répondre, prenant son communicateur.

\- Kirk à la passerelle, M. Sulu, faite préparer une navette avec une combinaison environnementale à l'intérieur. Et faites en sorte de nous rapprocher de ce volcan.

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine, répondit le japonais. Mais pour ce qui est de rapprocher l'Enterprise… Il n'y a aucun endroit où nous poser sans être repéré.

\- Et l'océan ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le vaisseau supporte d'être immergé, Monsieur.

\- Voyez cela avec Scotty. Kirk, terminé, ordonna Jim avant de se tourner vers Spock. Maintenant, expliquez-moi comment marche cette bombe.

Pendant l'heure que dura l'explication, on informa le blond que Scotty autorisait le placement du vaisseau dans l'océan, tout en le déconseillant, l'eau salé pouvant poser problème pour le décollage. N'ayant besoin de rester caché que deux heures maximum, Jim trancha, l'Enterprise prenant donc place dans les fonds marins, non loin de la côte.

Et alors que le Vulcain finissait son exposé, le communicateur du blond sonna à nouveau :

\- Ici Chekov, Capitaine, la navette est prête, M. Sulu vous y attend.

\- J'y vais, dit-il. Kirk, terminé.

Le Capitaine referma la mallette, prit la bombe, puis se dirigea vers le hangar, Spock sur les talons. Mais alors qu'il sortait du turbolift, il eut la surprise de voir le médecin-chef du vaisseau se diriger vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment descendre dans un volcan sur le point d'exploser !

\- C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter l'éruption, Bones.

\- Je m'en fiche ! s'exclama celui-ci. Parce qu'avec ta chance légendaire, ça va forcément mal tourner !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, nia Jim avant de se redresser. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

\- Hein ? s'écria son ami, ahuri.

\- Je viens d'y penser, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu sur les relevés, le bâtiment le plus proche du volcan est une sorte de temple, et tous les habitants doivent y être souvent. Il faudrait faire en sorte de les éloigner de là, parce que ça m'étonnerait que le temple reste debout avec les secousses. Ce serait bien si Spock et toi, vous les en éloigniez.

\- Et comment on fait ça, nous ? s'enquit Leonard.

\- Vous trouverez bien, répondit le Capitaine. Vous êtes d'accord, Spock ?

\- Évidemment, acquiesça le Vulcain.

\- Bien, alors allez vous préparer, et restez en contact radio avec Chekov, décida-t-il avant d'entrer dans la navette. Tout est prêt, M. Sulu ?

Uhura était également présente, pour l'aider à descendre dans la caldera.

\- Tout est en ordre, Capitaine, acquiesça le pilote.

\- Bien, je m'équipe et on y va.

Il mit une vingtaine de minutes à enfiler sa combinaison – avec l'aide de son Officier des Communications –, ce qui leur laissait trente minutes pour descendre dans le volcan et activer l'appareil.

\- On décolle, ordonna Jim à Sulu une fois dans sa combinaison.

\- Aye, Capitaine, s'exécuta le japonais.

La navette sortit rapidement de l'océan, et le pilote fit en sorte de la dissimuler dans le nuage de cendre, les détecteurs ne relevant aucun signe de vie aux alentours. Ils rejoignirent le volcan en moins de cinq minutes, Sulu se plaçant de sorte à pouvoir hélitreuiller Jim sans problème.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas rester longtemps ici, la chaleur risque d'endommager la navette, dit-il avec une légère grimace.

\- Je descends la bombe, je mets le minuteur, et vous me remontez, lui dit le blond en réponse.

Nyota lui attacha son câble, et il saisit la mallette où se trouvait la bombe.

\- Bonne chance, Capitaine, lui souhaita-t-elle en retournant vers le pilote.

\- Vous pouvez me descendre.

La navette s'ouvrit, et le câble se déroula progressivement, le faisant descendre dans la caldera. Jim fit en sorte d'ignorer la lave en fusion en-dessous de lui, se concentrant pour ne pas lâcher la mallette.

\- Capitaine, la chaleur attaque les moteurs ! fit la voix de Sulu dans son casque, après cinq minutes de descente.

\- Descendez-moi plus vite ! ordonna-t-il en retour.

La descente se fit plus rapide, mais alors qu'il était à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, le câble lâcha. Jim resserra son emprise autour de la bombe, et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écrasa sur le dos, l'impact lui coupant le souffle quelques secondes.

\- Capitaine, vous allez bien ? lui demanda Uhura.

\- Bones va me tuer, gémit-il en réponse. Tout va bien pour vous ?

\- La navette est en train de chauffer, Monsieur, répondit Sulu. Je pense que –

\- Tirez-vous de là ! le coupa Jim.

\- Mais Capitaine –

\- C'est un ordre, M. Sulu, partez ! Vous reviendrez me chercher plus tard, mais en attendant, partez !

\- A vos ordres, Monsieur, accepta le pilote avec réticence.

Le blond soupira en se relevant, constatant avec étonnement – et satisfaction – que la bombe n'était pas endommagée.

\- Enterprise, vous me recevez ? appela-t-il dans son communicateur.

\- Cinq sur cinq, Capitaine, lui répondit Chekov.

\- Je suis content de vous entendre, Pavel. Dans combien de temps doit exploser le volcan ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans vingt-sept minutes et quarante-cinq secondes, répondit le russe. D'après les informations de M. Spock, il vous faut vingt minutes pour installer la bombe.

\- Je sais, répondit inutilement Jim. Je m'y mets, je vous recontacte quand s'est fait. Kirk, terminé.

Les manipulations étant plus lentes avec la combinaison, le jeune Capitaine mit un peu plus de vingt-deux minutes à installer la bombe.

\- Kirk à l'Enterprise, la bombe est installée, dit-il dans son communicateur. Combien de temps avant l'explosion ?

\- Il reste cinq minutes et dix secondes, Capitaine, lui répondit la voix de son Second.

\- Spock ! s'exclama Jim. Bones et vous avez pu éloigner les habitants ?

\- En effet, acquiesça le Vulcain.

\- Parfait, fit le blond en souriant. Bon, il est temps de régler le minuteur. Combien de temps ?

\- L'explosion va se produire dans quatre minutes et quarante secondes, vous devez donc mettre le minuteur à quatre minutes vingt-sept secondes… vingt-six… vingt-cinq… vingt-quatre… vingt-trois…

\- Minuteur enclenché ! s'exclama-t-il après quelques manipulations. Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on vienne me chercher.

Il y eu un silence, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Spock ? appela-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- La chaleur dégagée par le volcan a augmenté, Capitaine, fit le Premier Officier d'une voix neutre, mais son supérieur décela son hésitation. Aucune navette ne pourra approcher.

\- Je vois… comprit Kirk.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant une solution. Mais il n'y en avait aucune, et son Second le savait aussi.

\- Il suffit de sortir l'Enterprise de ce putain d'océan, et on te téléporte à bord ! intervint Bones d'une voix forte. Spock, il faut bouger, maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, Bones, si vous bougez, les habitants vous verront, et la Première Directive…

\- Qui se fout de la Première Directive, sérieusement ? répliqua le médecin.

\- Les Amiraux, Bones ! s'exclama à son tour Jim. Tu crois que je veux mourir dans ce foutu volcan ? Évidemment que non ! Mais si les habitants nous voient, les Amiraux le seront et ils vous nous tomber dessus quand on rentrera sur Terre !

\- Et alors ?! s'écria Leonard. On parle de ta vie, là ! Même si Marcus te passe un savon, on s'en fou ! Tu seras _vivant_ ! Hors de question de te laisser crever dans ce volcan, d'accord ?!

Il fit une pause, reprenant son souffle, mais il reprit rapidement.

\- Spock, bon Dieu, donner ces ordres !

\- On arrive, fit la voix du Vulcain après quelques secondes.

Jim eu un soupir de soulagement, parce que, comme il l'avait dit à Bones, mourir dans un volcan ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le minuteur de la bombe. Leur conversation avait duré plus de deux minutes, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une minute quarante-cinq secondes.

A une minute, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, tout en sachant que cela ne changerait rien. Le volcan commençait à s'agiter, la lave se faisant de plus en plus dangereuse.

A quarante secondes, une grimace prit place sur son visage. Si l'Enterprise avait eu des problèmes pour décoller – comme l'avait craint Scotty – il était possible qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps.

A vingt-sept secondes, il remarqua les premiers signes de dématérialisation, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. A vingt-trois secondes, la caldera du volcan disparut, pour faire place aux murs gris de l'Enterprise.

Spock et Bones l'attendaient dans la pièce, et il sourit en les voyants. Un Enseigne était également présent, et il lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Content d'être de retour, dit-il en enlevant son casque, avant de se tourner vers Spock. Ça a marché ?

\- La bombe a parfaitement fonctionné, l'éruption a été interrompue, acquiesça ce dernier.

\- Bordel, Jim, tu vas me faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, si tu continues ! intervint Leonard en s'approchant pour l'aider à enlever le reste de la combinaison.

\- Je suis sûr que les cheveux poivre et sel t'iraient à merveille, railla le blond.

\- La ferme, gamin, répliqua le médecin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jim était de nouveau en uniforme. L'Enseigne s'empara de la combinaison pour aller la ranger, laissant les trois hommes seuls.

\- Bon, il va falloir faire notre rapport, grimaça le blond. Je sens que ça ne va pas plaire, à San Francisco.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de parler du volcan dans le rapport, Capitaine.

L'intervention de Spock fit hausser les sourcils des deux autres, qui se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

\- Je croyais que les Vulcains ne mentaient jamais, fit remarquer Bones.

\- Dissimuler un événement, ce n'est pas mentir, répliqua tranquillement le Second. Après tout, notre mission consistait à observer le développement de la civilisation. Le rapport peut donc porter uniquement sur cela, à savoir que les habitants de Nibiru ont un développement normal, et qu'ils vivent maintenant en communauté.

Le médecin cligna stupidement des yeux pendant quelques secondes, alors que le sourire du Capitaine s'agrandissait.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous, Spock, dit finalement Leonard. Jim a une mauvaise influence sur vous, c'est certain.

Les regards des deux autres hommes se croisèrent, et le coin des lèvres du Vulcain se leva, formant un mince sourire.

oOoOo

 _\- I want you to know why I couldn't let you die. Why I went back for you._

 _\- Because you are my friend._

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
